Pokemon: Orange Archipelago! Orange Lemon Lime!
by Feity
Summary: When Orange is Shanghai'd by a mysterious gang, he is thrown into a wild adventure across the Orange Archipelago. Set in the world of the Pokémon Special manga.
1. Chapter 1 VS Seaking!

-Chapter 1-

-VS. Seaking!-

Beneath the border of Kanto and Johto lies a warm and sweet paradise, the Orange Islands. It was a tropical little region, made up of large and small islands scattered across the Orange Sea. The brilliant blue sea held beauty, adventure, and mystery, just as the legendary beast in its depths did. Above the deep and romantic Orange Sea and the sandy, yellow beaches of the Orange Archipelago were the green tinted skies of the Orange Islands, where just then, a huge blimp emerged from the clouds.

Orange was also constantly looking for ways to train his Slowpoke, Slowgo. He always thought up new ways he could increase Slowgo's strength, endurance, agility, and accuracy. He knew that these five factors combined made a formula for perfect success in Pokémon Challenges. As he awaited their arrival onto Valencia Island in the blimp's hold, Orange and Slowgo were currently working on increasing Slowgo's agility. This was one of Slowgo's weak points, since Slowpokes are naturally very, very slow and dopey. Orange's parents looked on reluctantly at their luggage, being battered by Slowgo's strenuous exercise. Orange had set up their suitcases in a sort of a zigzag pattern. Slowgo was to break his old record and weave its way through the suitcases as Orange timed him with a stopwatch.

"Okay buddy, ready?" asked Orange to Slowgo. Slowgo stared back at its owner with a blank expression. Then, after comprehending the message, Slowgo's eyes shimmered in a way Orange could tell was a smile. It cried "…Yado?" and Orange understood.

"Great! Ready… Go!" cried Orange. Orange held his finger on the button to start the timer, but did not press it until Slowgo actually began a few seconds later. Orange and his parents cheered Slowgo on as he slowly weaved through the maze of luggage. Orange's mother winced when Slowgo bumped into her suitcase, and an unpleasant thump rang through the walls of the small, gray passenger hold. Slowgo ignored the collision (he probably wouldn't have even felt it for a few minutes) and continued his slow pace to the end of the zigzagging suitcases. He drew closer and closer, and finally finished.

Orange hit the stop button as soon as the white tip of Slowgo's tail came out from behind the final suitcase, his father's. He excitedly patted Slowgo on its head, and then reached into his pocket. He retrieved a small, gray device, an iPoké, and pointed it at Slowgo. After a quick scan of the dopey Pokémon, Slowgo's Challenge Stats showed up on the screen. Orange hit the button in the middle, and grinned as his training paid off as the small bar next to 'Agility' rose with a beep. He patted Slowgo on his head once more, then retrieved a red and white ball device, a Pokéball, and pointed it at Slowgo.

"Slowgo, return!" he shouted. He pushed the button on it, and Slowgo dissolved. Slowgo then appeared in the transparent red dome top of the Pokéball. The ball shrunk, and Orange reattached it to his belt. He returned his iPoké to his pocket as well. The pilot's voice crackled from the speaker above their head.

"We are now arriving on Valencia Island. Please prepare to disembark," it said. Orange and his family gathered their luggage from around the gray passenger hold, and then buckled down again as the blimp softly touched back down onto the ground.

Orange had flashing orange eyes, striking and attractive. He didn't exactly want to come to the Orange Islands, but his love for surfing and water drew him toward it. If there was something Orange loved more than his Slowgo, it was water. Orange loved the water, streams, ponds, rain, everything. Something about the feeling of swiftly gliding with no contact with anything else, Orange found magical. Orange gasped in excitement and astonishment as the taxi holding his family and him stopped in front of a small cottage, right on the sea shore. He groped at the door handle, trying to open it while his eyes lay locked onto the glistening surface of the water. After some difficulty and moving of luggage, Orange and his family had successfully gotten everything into their beach house.

Orange always kept his bathing suit under his clothes, so in no time at all, he was ready to begin swimming. He released Slowgo in a flash of light, and the two dove head on into the breaking waves. Slowgo launched through the water, the one place he could actually be called speedy. Orange swam right by at his side. The trainer and his Pokémon broke the surface of the water, ready to dive back in again, when Orange saw a small cave, buried in a rocky part of the shoreline.

He and Slowgo darted toward it, and stepped barefoot (naturally, for Slowgo) into the cold, wet, dimly lit grotto. The cave wasn't very deep, but it was still hard to see. If Orange strained his eyes, he could see to the back. In the back, there appeared to be a strangely shaped rock, lying forgotten on the stone cavern floor. Orange picked it up and examined it, concluding that it was a King's Rock, and item he had heard about. From what he had heard, it was an item to be held by a Pokémon that makes the opponent flinch more during battle. If he remembered correctly, it had strange effects on Poliwhirl and Slowpoke. Orange placed the King's Rock on Slowgo's head, and looked into the big, bulging eyes of his Pokémon. Slowgo looked back into the Orange's bright eyes, which seemed to be glowing it the dim cave. Slowgo sort of grinned, and Orange noticed that his reaction was a little faster then usual. Maybe the King's Rock really did have special effects on a Slowpoke.

Orange and Slowgo left the dank cave and dove back into the water. The King's Rock on Slowgo's head held perfectly, even as they sped through the current, as if it were connecting with Slowgo itself. A few moments later as he came up for air, Orange noticed a dark object out in the waves. As he sat there, bobbing up and down in the water, he grew more and more curious, then decided he had to check it out.

"What do you think, buddy?" asked Orange as he pointed out the strange shadow to Slowgo.

"Yado!" It responded after a little hesitation, which Orange could only assume meant that Slowgo wanted to see it as well.

The two forced their way against the rushing current of the water, and a little bit later, arrived on the not-so-mysterious, not-actually-black object. Orange surveyed the scene with Slowgo floating next to him; standing on a small piece of driftwood, was an Elekid, with two eggs behind it. A fierce and territorial Seaking was circling the driftwood, striking and weakening the Elekid every few seconds. The weak Elekid tried as hard as it could to withstand the brutal onslaught of the Seaking; it seemed to be protecting the two eggs. Orange glared at the Seaking.

"Slowgo, Bubblebeam!" Shouted Orange out of rage. Slowgo's training for Pokémon Challenges also helped in battle, and Slowgo was very strong. Slowgo did as it was told, and launched a fierce jet of bubbles at Seaking. Seaking was caught off guard. After being launched into the air, it landed with a splash back into the ocean. It faced its new opponent, Orange and Slowgo. It launched forward at Slowgo with a Horn Attack, jabbing his hard head. A few seconds later, Slowgo winced in pain. "Headbutt!" cried Orange at Slowgo. Slowgo rammed into Seaking's side and Seaking flinched, giving Orange another opportunity to attack. "Now Slowgo, use Psychic!" commanded Orange. Slowgo's eyes began to glow, and then Seaking soared into the air, a strange aura surrounding him. The Elekid watched in awe from the driftwood at the strength and cooperation of Orange and Slowgo. It's eyes widened as Slowgo's psychic powers slammed Seaking back down to the surface of the water. Seaking was weak. Very weak, very close to being knocked out. And Orange noticed. "Finish with another Bubblebeam!" He shouted. Slowgo did as it was told and launched a stream of bubbles at the Seaking. Seaking was going to faint, and it preformed one final act before it was hit by the beam. Seaking launched its heavy and weak body at its first opponent, Elekid, instantly knocking out the defenseless baby Pokémon. The beam hit Seaking, and it fainted.

Orange gasped, and swam closer to the driftwood with Slowgo at his side. He scooped up the little yellow Elekid in his arms, then carefully placed it on Slowgo's back.

"Keep it above the water, okay?" Orange said to Slowgo. Slowgo nodded his head slowly, and after Orange picked up the two eggs the Elekid was protecting, swam with Orange back to the shore…

-Chapter 2-

-VS. Raticate!-


	2. Chapter 2 VS Raticate!

-Chapter 2-

-VS. Raticate!-

Orange washed onto the shore with the two eggs in his hands, followed shortly by Slowgo, who was slowed down in his attempts to keep Elekid dry. After putting his clothes back on and putting the two eggs in his backpack, Orange returned to where Slowgo and the Elekid were waiting. Orange reached down to pluck the Elekid off the sand where Slowgo had set it, and the second he did, a powerful shock coursed through him. Orange yelled as he was launched into a formation of rocks behind him, aftershocks of the jolt still running through his body. His back hit the cold rocks hard, and Orange was sure he heard a sickening crunch. He got up with his hand held to his head, and shook of the pain. What made Elekid shock him? Orange looked at Elekid, and noticed that he was a little wet from the mist on the sea. Orange realized that the water increased Elekid's electricity sensitivity, but why didn't it hurt Slowgo? Slowgo suddenly winced and let out a small "Yado!" Orange almost laughed. It did hurt Slowgo; it just took him a while to realize it was in pain.

Orange took off his vest and wrapped it around his hands. Hands shaking, Orange staggered towards the Elekid, and gingerly stuck his protected hand out. No shock. Orange let a sigh of relief, then quickly scooped up Elekid and placed him on a flat, sunny rock to dry off and heal. Orange noticed that while the water in the mist made him extra sensitive, the salt in the mist helped heal some of the wounds the wild Seaking gave the Elekid. And then they waited.

Orange and Slowgo took the time to do what they do best, train for Pokémon Challenges. Orange set up some rocks a safe, yet in view, distance from the mending Elekid. Slowgo was to increase his strength and accuracy as he hit each rock with a Bubblebeam. In the end, Orange decided, he should be able to shatter each rock.

"Ready… Go!" shouted Orange. Slowgo leapt into action, and launched a Bubblebeam on the rock furthest to the right. He hit it on the edge, knocking a brown, eroded chip off of it that landed softly in the warm sand. He moved to the next one, hitting it weakly near the center. And so he continued, until after a while, he was ready to shatter the rocks. Suddenly, the King's Rock invisibly fastened onto his head flared, and Slowgo's eyes flashed a blue color. He let out a cry, much deeper than normal. "YADO!" A strange aura surrounded the rocks. They floated into the air, and lined up, one after another. Slowgo belted a cry again "YADO!" and fired a sharp Bubblebeam strait at the rocks. It pierced directly through every rock, leaving a clean circular hole in each. The aura faded, and the rocks dropped back to the ground. They sat in the sand, and then crumbled into dust. Wide eyed and astounded, Orange picked up his jaw.

"Slowgo, that was AMAZING!" he cried. What did the King's Rock do? Slowgo blinked, and his eyes returned to their normal glazed look. Slowgo cocked his head to the side, obviously confused. Orange didn't notice. He took his iPoké from his pocket, and pointed it at Slowgo, just like before. The strength and accuracy bars went up sharply, and Orange happily pat Slowgo on the head as a reward.

Orange turned back to check on how the Elekid was doing. It was gone.

"Waah!" shouted Orange. He scurried around the flat rock he had left the Pokémon, making sure it didn't fall off. He searched all around the rock, but couldn't find a thing. Until finally, Orange spotted some small footprints in the sand, leading up the beach. He groaned. This was going to be harder then he thought.

The Elekid awoke with the sun in his eyes, and a warm feeling in his body. The sun had dried him, and he felt healed. He got up, and walked around the small rock for a moment, stretching his legs, until something caught his attention. A little ways down the beach, a boy and a pink Pokémon were playing together. The boy would say words, and the pink Pokémon would launch bubbles.

Suddenly, the Elekid remembered how he had fainted in the first place. An orange fish Pokémon had attacked him, and the boy and the pink Pokémon had helped him. He also remembered the two eggs he was guarding. He had been guarding them as long as he could remember, which wasn't that long. In fact, the first thing he could remember was the orange fish, and his need to protect the eggs.

The Elekid sat down on a round rock and watched the boy and his Pokémon play for a little while, while the Elekid kicked his little yellow feet merrily. He soon got bored, and went to explore. He walked up a beach, and past a small cottage. The cottage didn't seem very interesting, so he walked past it. He soon approached a much larger building, a lab, it seemed. He walked up to the building, and saw a woman and a red rat Pokémon inside. He walked forward to see it, but suddenly ran straight into something. The Elekid rubbed his head, and got back up. He put his hand out, and slowly walked forward again. His hand touched something. What was this? It was like a wall, or a rock, but it was see-through. How could he get inside the fascinating building if there was an invisible wall in the way? He examined the area around the strange barrier, and then looked up. There was something protruding from the see-through wall, a handle. But it was too high up to grab. The baby jumped, then again, and finally on his third try, grabbed the metal handle. He felt a strange sensation in his body; all his natural feeling electric energy was gone. He let go of the handle, and fell lightly back to the ground. He grabbed the handle again, and swung once, twice, three times on it, until it stayed open by itself with a click. He carefully walked through the gap he had created, making sure there was no more invisible walls. The lady and the ret Pokémon looked up at him as he walked into the middle of the room and looked around. It was big, and there was metal all over. The Electric baby Pokémon began instinctively spinning his arms, to recharge the energy he lost. The woman walked up to him, and said "Why, hello there, cutie!" She picked him up, cradled him a bit, and then set him back down. The red rat Pokémon became jealous, and walked up to the Elekid. The Elekid smiled at the Pokémon, but it rudely reacted with a swift chomp onto the Elekid…

Orange returned Slowgo to its Pokéball, and reattached it to his belt. He then began to carefully follow the footprints, to a rock where he and Slowgo trained, in a circle around it, up the dunes, back down in what looked like a slide, as opposed to walking, back up and down again, back up and off the dunes, past his house, to the glass door of a lab. The Elekid's footprints overlapped and zigzagged here, as if he were confused, but then disappeared. Orange could only assume he had entered the lab, so he did the same. He entered, and sighed at the battle before him. Some how, in the 3 minutes he had turned his back, the mischievous little Elekid had woken up, ran away, trespassed, and had now gotten in a fight with a Raticate. A red Raticate.

"Is this your Pokémon?" said a voice. Orange saw for the first time a woman with short purple hair and a white lab coat, Professor Felina Ivy. "Is this your Elekid?" she repeated.

"Oh, uh… no!" said Orange. Was the Elekid his? He had found it, it just ran away. Then again, he never officially captured it in a Pokéball. "He's not mine," said Orange, "But I'll help him fight."

"Fight? Goodness!" said the Professor. She looked at Raticate, then at the Elekid, then at Orange. "I don't want these Pokémon to fight! Raticate is merely being territorial!" But Orange wasn't listening.

"Hmm… What attacks do Elekids have?" said Orange, mostly to himself. Professor Ivy pulled out a small orange device, about the size of a book. She fiddled with some of the buttons a bit, then, with the click of her high-heeled shoes, walked over to Orange and showed him the attacks displayed on the screen. It showed a long list.

"Elekid has all these attacks?" he asked.

"No, point it at him and hit the blue button", said Professor Ivy in a calm voice. Orange did as she told him, and the list was shortened to two: Thunderpunch, and Karate Chop. The red Raticate cried "Ratta!", as if reminding everyone that he and the Elekid were in a battle. Raticate was upset that a new Pokémon was invading his space, and was ready to battle for it.

"Listen to what I tell you to do, okay little guy?" said Orange. Elekid looked at him, as if about to challenge his authority, then changed its mind and nodded.

"Elekid!" it cried, tauntingly, at Raticate.

"Okay, use Karate Chop!" cried Orange. Elekid smashed its hand into Raticates skull, rattling it up a bit. The discolored Pokémon struck back with a Hyperfang attack, sinking its fangs into Elekid.

"KID!" it cried in pain, then looked at Orange, angrily, as if saying 'Tell me to do something already!'

"Sorry, now use a Thunderpunch!" shouted Orange. Ivy cringed as Elekid rammed his sparking fist into Raticate.

"Can you go a bit lighter, please?" she begged. Orange rolled his eyes. Raticate used a Pursuit attack, hitting Elekid dead on. Elekid shook off the attack, then again Karate Chopped Raticate again, as instructed by Orange. Raticate walked around, dizzy, for a moment, then fainted on the tiled lab floor. Orange and Elekid had won.

-Chapter 3-

-VS. Granbull! -


	3. Chapter 3 VS Granbull!

-Chapter 3-

-VS. Granbull! -

"You got completely carried away!"

"Should only have let you get him off!"

"He had better be okay!"

"Do you want me to call my lawyer?"

Professor Ivy rudely and angrily pushed Orange out of her lab.

"And take your mean little Elekid with you!" She lightly tossed the little Pokémon out the glass door, and it landed with a soft thump on the sand.

"But it's not mine! I don't even have a Poké-" Orange began. Ivy threw open the door and chucked a red and white Pokéball at Orange's head.

"There! An official Pokémon professor gave you a Pokémon from a trio! It's yours!' she yelled. She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled down her eyelid, then slammed the door in Orange's face.

"Err… Thanks, I guess." said Orange, not really directed at anyone. He aimed the Pokéball at Elekid, and pushed the button. With a flash of light, the baby Elekid was now inside the ball, visible through the transparent red top. It was officially Orange's. He removed Slowgo's Pokéball from his belt, and held a ball in both hands. He pressed both the buttons, and Slowgo and the Elekid came out.

"Slowgo, this is - this is um…" Orange thought of a good nickname for Elekid. To fit with Slowgo, he chose; "Slowgo, this is Buzzgo. Buzzgo, this is Slowgo," Orange introduced his two Pokémon, "Buzzgo, is that an okay name?"

"Bibi!" said Buzzgo. He smiled at Orange, then smiled at Slowgo as well. After a second, Slowgo smiled a little as well, but to himself, wanted to be Orange's only Pokémon. He could live with it, though.

Suddenly, Buzzgo started hopping up and down, pointing at Orange.

"Bibibi! Bibibi! Bibibi!" it yelled, pointing at Orange's backpack.

"What is it?" asked Orange, as he removed his backpack then set it on the sand. Elekid opened it up, and carefully, one at a time, pulled the eggs out. He walked around them, examining them and making they weren't damaged, then put them back in Orange's backpack.

"Bi." he said, clarifying they were okay. Orange laughed, then pulled his backpack back over his shoulder.

"Yado?" said Slowgo, looking at the sky. Orange followed his eyes, then he too saw another blimp coming in to land on Valencia Island. Orange scooped up Buzzgo and put him over his backpack straps on his shoulders.

"Hold on buddy!" said Orange. He returned Slowgo, who was too heavy to carry, to his Pokéball, and reattached it to his belt as Orange sprinted to the landing strip with Buzzgo clinging to his hat.

The blimp was still a little ways from landing when Orange arrived, so he had some time to kill. He lay Buzzgo back on the sand, then re-released Slowgo. Orange took his iPoké from his pocket and pressed some buttons until a hard rock song blasted from the device's speakers, PokéRock. It was Orange's favorite, as well as the favorite of pink Pokémon, like Slowgo. Slowgo swayed side-to-side, a little offbeat from the music. Tall stalks of sea grass quivered, and then three Snubbull emerged from the bushes. They were pink as well, and began head banging to the song. Orange laughed, and cranked up the volume. Even Buzzgo, who would usually enjoy PokéTechno, smiled and danced around a bit. Across the reeds in a meadow, a girl was training her Miltank against a wild Paras. The Miltank perked its ears, then, hearing the sound in the distance, gave a happy cry. "Midomido!" It began to walk through the reeds, and its trainer chased after it. Meanwhile, the blimp finally arrived, and Orange switched off his iPoké. The Snubbulls stopped dancing, and looked sadly at Orange. "Buboo?" they said, and Orange shook his head no. One Snubbull's bottom lip quivered, then all at once, the three of them broke into tears and ran away shouting "Burooo! Burooo!" Orange frowned and opened his mouth to apologize, but was cut short as the blimp noisily touched back down. The girl and her Miltank emerged with a rustle from the reeds. "Mido?" cried the Miltank loudly. Orange jumped, and crashed onto the ground.

"Waah! Who are you?" he said, scuffling on the sandy ground.

"I'm Lemon," said the girl. She had cool gentle eyes, very sweet and innocent, but with a bitter core bottled up inside. They were vibrant with life and energy. "And this is my Miltank, Milton," she said.

"Midomido!" the cow Pokémon cried. Lemon held out her hand, and Orange took it. She helped Orange scramble back to his feet. He lolled embarrassedly for a moment, then turned back to the blimp as a ramp emerged from the door, and the door slowly opened. Standing in the doorway, silhouetted against the sunlight coming through the window on the other side, was a famous figure of knowledge and admiration: Professor Samuel Oak from Kanto.

"Why, Hello there!" he said merrily. He strolled over to Orange and Lemon, who were standing and gaping at the professor.

Suddenly, a brown blur smashed through the reeds and smashed into Professor Oak. A discolored Granbull had its thick arm around the professor's neck, strangling him. Orange and Lemon watched in horror then were snapped back into reality with a loud "MIDO!" from Milton.

"Buzzgo, Slowgo, attack!" shouted Orange, pointing at the huge Pokémon before them.

"No, don't!" cried Lemon, "They'll hit the professor!" Orange realized she was right, and, thanks to Slowgo's slow reaction time, was able to call off the attack before it happened. Orange thought quickly, as the professor was gasping for air as the Granbull hopped up and down violently.

"Well, what attacks does your Miltank know?" asked Orange.

"Uh, Milk Drink, Secret Power, Rollout and -" she began.

"That's it!" cried Orange. "tell Milton to go around and around Professor Oak and the Granbull!" Lemon did as she was told, though she didn't see Orange's plan.

"Milton, do as he told you to! Rollout around the professor and the Pokémon!" she commanded. Milton rolled into a ball, and began moving in a slow circle around Oak and his captor. It began to pick up more and more speed until it was moving so fast it was merely a blur. Through the sand kicked up, Orange could see the Granbull becoming worried and confused. Its grip on the professor was loosening.

"Professor Oak!" cried Orange over the roar of the wind Milton was making, "When I count to three, jump out of the Granbull's hands!"

"One…" Milton spun faster and faster

"Two…" Orange positioned himself thusly

"Three!" he cried. Oak let go, and through the twister Milton had created, was lifted up and out of the Granbull's range. Orange's eyes widened as Professor Oak fell from above. Lemon dashed in just in time, and together, she and Orange painfully padded Professor Oak's fall.

"Milton, keep rolling!" cried Orange. "Slowgo, Bubblebeam, fast!" he shouted. Slowgo launched a jet of bubbles as fast as he could toward the twister, and the bubbles caught in the wind and menacingly whipped through the air. "Buzzgo, Thunderpunch the stream of bubbles!" shouted Orange. Buzzgo jumped into action and stuck his hand into the jet of bubbles Slowgo was still launching. He spun his left arm to charge more electricity, then all at once released it through his right. The jolt traveled through the stream, and into the wicked twister as well.

"Now stop Milton!" Orange commanded suddenly. Milton lurched to a stop and the lethal twister closed in on the brown Granbull, fainting it instantly. Milton fell over as well, but merely out of exhaustion.

"Mido…" it said softly between pants. Lemon ran over and comforted it while Orange vigorously praised Slowgo and Buzzgo for their work. Oak looked at his discolored attacker and quickly retrieved a Pokéball from his pocket. He threw it at the Granbull and quickly caught it.

"Shiny Pokémon are very rare!" he said, and grinning, he looked through the transparent top at his successful capture inside. The three Snubbull from before peered slowly from behind the reeds and began to cry again as their quick search for the Granbull failed.

"Is that Pokémon their mother…?" wondered Lemon out loud. Orange suddenly felt a pang of guilt. The Snubbull must have gotten upset when Orange turned off the PokéRock and gotten their mother that Oak had now taken from them.

"Professor…" said Orange, "If you are going to capture the Granbull, could you take these three Snubbull as well?" he asked politely as he could.

"I suppose I should, shouldn't I?" said Oak. He tossed three more Pokéballs, but the three bulldog Pokémon knocked them away. Oak sighed. "It looks like they want to fight, too," he said. He looked at Orange and Lemon, and they nodded at each other.

"Attack!"

-Chapter 4-

-VS. Tangela!-


	4. Chapter 4 VS Tangela!

-Chapter 4-

-VS. Tangela!-

Orange, Lemon, and Professor Oak emerged from the leafy green forest laughing, the three Snubbull and the discolored Granbull attached to Professor Oak's belt. Buzzgo, Milton, and Slowgo followed behind as well, giving off 'Bi bi bi's and 'Mi mi mi's and occasional 'Ya ya'. Eventually, the laughter died down.

"Professor Oak, why did you come to Valencia Island anyway?" asked Orange curiously as he looked up at the old man. Oak scratched his head.

"Actually, I don't remember right now," he said, then laughed. Orange and Lemon nearly fell over.

"Professor, you were coming to see my mom, remember? She sent me to pick you up" piped up Lemon. Orange looked at her, surprised.

"He came… to see your mom?" he asked.

"That's right! I came to see Professor Ivy!" said Oak, "I got so caught up with the Granbull I almost forgot". Orange's heart dropped, and his face flushed pale.

"P-P-Professor Ivy?" he stuttered. Surely not the woman who kicked Orange out of her lab? Orange and Buzzgo's eyes met, and they both fidgeted nervously.

Sure enough, a moment later, Orange, Professor Oak, and Lemon had arrived at the place Orange had dreaded they were going to, the large white lab. It actually looked quite cool, shaped with delicate curves made of shimmering silver metal. Orange feared it anyway. Lemon took the lead, and reached her hand out to open the door, a band around her wrist. Orange picked up Buzzgo in his arms and closed his eyes as the door slowly opened with Lemon's touch. He opened one eye into a wink, and saw Professor Ivy look toward the door, then jump four feet into the air as she launched into explanation about not being ready.

"Oh my god! Professor Oak! So sorry! Lost track of time! Completely forgot! Caught up with some idiot b-" she stopped. Her eyes fell on Orange, and she sneered at him.

"What is HE doing here?" she said, rudely.

"This boy? Mom, he helped save the professor's life. How could you forget that he was coming? You told me just a little while ago to go get him…" Lemon said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh - Er… that was before, um… That was before this boy distracted me with healing my Raticate!" she fidgeted, then waved her arms during the second part of her alibi. She turned away with a "Hm!" Orange shuffled his feet sheepishly.

"I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding," said Oak, then hopped as he saw the mentioned Raticate. "My goodness, that Raticate is red! Two shiny Pokémon in one day!?" he shouted happily.

"Er… the climate of the Orange Islands makes shiny Pokémon much more common than in other places…" said Professor Ivy quietly. She fidgeted her shiny red shoes as she did this, obviously upset at having dampened Professor Oak's excitement.

"Well, that's just as good! This is the sort of thing I came to the Orange Archipelago to learn!" he cried, grinning. He dug in his pocket and pulled out an orange device, a lot like the one Professor Ivy used to check Buzzgo's attacks.

"Felina, it's done!" he cried ecstatically. "The Dex is complete!" Oak and Ivy chattered quietly among themselves about the orange Pokédex, Ivy had obviously forgotten about being furious with Orange for the time being.

"The other was just a prototype," said Lemon, easing Orange's confused expression, "It was only made to give data about the Pokémon in the lab, and the three starters my mom usually gives out," she explained.

"Your mom… usually gives out Elekids?" wondered Orange aloud. His own in his arms smiled, and Orange smiled back at it, then at Slowgo, who had followed behind them into the lab with Milton at its side. Oak had finished talking about the changes and bugs he had worked out from the Dex, and moved on to the main order of business, straightening the tie around his neck and fixing his posture to sound more official.

"Professor Ivy, could you fill up this Dex of the Orange Archipelago for me?" he said deeply. Ivy was stunned, she sort of stumbled of words for a moment, then announced "I'm sorry Samuel, I can't." Oak was taken aback, but Ivy continued. "I've got to take care of the lab, and Lemon, and -" She probably would have continued, had not the door shattered with a deafening crash and a twinkle of falling glass.

Three men in white uniforms stepped through the jagged and sharp doorway, gas masks on their faces. A blood red symbol was on each mans shirt, one that made Professor Oak's heart freeze. Elekid's fists sparked, and Orange quickly set him on the ground, where he stood ready to defend his trainer if necessary. Slowgo stepped up next to him, followed by Milton, the three forming a wall in front of the two trainers and the two professors whom watched gaping at the scene. The intruder in the middle smirked from behind his mask, then, in a deep, booming voice, shouted 'Go, Tangela!'. He chucked a black Ultraball into the air, where a Tangela appeared, lashing its tangled purple vines dangerously, a look of fury in his dark eyes.

Elekid lunged forward and swung his fist down for a Karate Chop on the Pokémon, but the blow never hit. A vine snapped out and whipped itself around the Elekid's arm, disarming it. Elekid tried his other arm, but it ended up tangled in a knot like his right.

"Bi! Bi!" it shouted, struggling to free itself.

"Buzzgo!" Orange bellowed, and gritted his teeth.

"Slowgo, Psychic!" shouted Orange. Nothing happened. He looked at his Slowpoke, and realized that its eyes were glazed, even more so than usual. He followed the deep stare to the source, and gasped. The Tangela's trainer laughed as Orange realized in horror that the Tangela was swaying a few of its vines slowly in front of its hidden face, hypnotizing Slowgo.

"Psychic!" Orange cried again furiously. Slowgo didn't move. Buzzgo struggled more, and got his arms tangled more. Suddenly, Orange had an idea.

"Buzzgo, Thunderpunch!" he cried. Buzzgo grinned, and sparked his hands, wrapped entirely by Tangela's vines. Electricity coursed through the Tangela, but it managed to hang on, and to avoid another blow, it's vines loosened, and then the Tangela jumped back in a rage of twisted vines.

"Hm" said its trainer, angrily. He nodded at the man to his right, then the one to his left. From an Ultraball, Each sent out a Weepinbell, their gaping mouths twisted into a cruel smirk. The Weepinbells simultaneously wrapped the brown vine topping their bell shaped bodies around a vine on Tangela, then all at once, the three trainers shouted 'Stun spore!' The Weepinbells spewed a nauseous yellow powder from their mouths, and Tangela shook its body, releasing the spores from its core as its vines wriggled like snakes in the air. The spores joined, and a toxic blanket fell over Orange, Lemon, the two Professors, and their Pokémon. Lemon and her mother shrieked, and then the four of them fell into darkness as the gas mask-protected men wickedly laughed…

The three men returned their Pokémon to their respective Pokéball, and signaled out the shattered glass door to more uniformed men outside. They clambered in, and began snatching things from Professor Ivy's lab. In the middle of the room, a boy clad on orange, a girl clad in yellow, a woman with purple hair and a lab coat, and an old guy in a lab coat, lay next to an Elekid, a Slowpoke with a King's Rock, a Miltank, and a red Raticate, all of them unconscious from a powerful Stun Spore attack.

One uniformed boy stood outside, concealing his deep fear of what he would see inside behind his neon green eyes. His eyes held no kindness, only bitterness, to the core. He kept them locked in a glare, the more anger he held in them, and the less fear he could show in them. He bit his lip angrily, until he almost bled, then stepped into the cool metal lab. He tried to keep his eyes away from the center, where he knew that if what he feared were in the lab, it would be. He examined the outer perimeter, half-looking for anything to snatch. He pulled several specially designed Pokéballs from his uniform and captured several Paras, shaking with fear, from the habitat the professor had made them. He continued to skulk around the walls, capturing a pair of Nidoran, and a shiny Vileplume. The man had patrolled the perimeter. Dread filled his mind as he slowly turned his head toward the center of the room. His face turned pale. The two people there… They couldn't be…? He rushed back outside of the lab and waited for his colleagues to finish looting it.

Moments later, they emerged from the lab as well, carrying the bodies of the unconscious victims over their shoulders. Their arms dangled lifelessly in the air, and their legs dragged pathetically along the sand. The trainer's Pokémon now lay stored in their Pokéballs on the belts of stranger trainers. The uniformed men dragged their hostages onto a sleek black cruise ship waiting in the bay. A blood red skull was painted on the side, identical to the one on each man's uniform. The skull was strangely shaped, surely not human. The inside of the ship was basically the same as the outside, black and metallic, though with computers, robots, and other technology crammed into every inch of it. It was a wonder it stayed afloat. The man with the Tangela had his grunts drop off the two trainers in a dingy cell in their brig. The two professors were locked in another on the main floor. Their Pokéballs and other items of value were taken to their boss on the central control room. He stood in a black leather chair, obviously more comfortable then the cold metal ones the grunts around him sat on. The boy with the neon eyes stood in a dark corner of the room, then snuck from it to the brig where the two unconscious trainers were being imprisoned. He knew what he had to do. For his sister.

-Chapter 5-

-VS. Zubat!-


	5. Chapter 5 VS Zubat!

-Chapter 5-

-VS. Zubat!-

Orange stirred. What had happened, again? He couldn't move his arms. He moved his eyes a bit, but found he couldn't quite get them open. Why was he so weak? He couldn't even open his eyes! And so he lay there for a few moments, gathering energy, until finally he did. His vision was blurred, and it felt like everything was trying to move different directions at once. It was dizzying, and so he closed his eyes again. He blinked a couple times, until everything slowly became clear; He was in some sort of jail cell. He was propped awkwardly against a cold steel wall bolted together. Lemon lay to his side, still unconscious, and in front of him were steel bars placed mere inches apart from each other. Maybe he was still recovering from whatever it was that got him here, but was the room swaying? He tried to wake up Lemon, but found that his arms, too, were still limp and weak. A few moments later he slowly rose his arm and gently prodded Lemon's arm. She stirred. Orange opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He tried again.

"Uhp-L-Lu… Lemon." He formed the words with his mouth and tongue slowly and clumsily. It became more smooth and flowing. "Leh-Lemon. W-Wake up." Orange saw Lemon's eyelids flutter. He smiled. She was going through the exact same thing he did. Orange helped her sit up next to him against the steel wall. That was hard work.

"Wh-What happened?" said Lemon. Orange smiled.

"I dunno, but we're both really, really weak. Let's get some sleep," he said.

"Is… Is the room… swaying?" asked Lemon, slowly looking around. Orange didn't respond. She slowly turned her head toward him, and his eyes were closed. Somehow he had gathered enough strength to snore loudly and constantly. Lemon smiled. She closed her eyes. She slowly placed her head on Orange's shoulder. And they slept.

Orange awoke again, feeling not weak and deadish, but refreshed. When he awoke, Lemon was already up, pacing the room. She glared at him when Orange woke up.

"Oh, you're finally up, you idiot! Are you aware of how loud you snore!?" she snapped. She had her finger right in Orange's face. He laughed.

"So have you figured anything out yet?" he asked. Lemon nodded, but looked grim.

"As you can tell from the swaying… We're on a boat," she said. "And we're in the brig, and my mother and Professor Oak are not here, and they took our Pokémon and gear," she finished. Orange wigged out, and started patting himself down looking for his Pokéballs. He spun around several times, as if expecting Lemon to have missed them sitting in a corner, but alas, she hadn't. ZPING!

"Waah!" yelled Orange. Something had soared inches from his face. He looked at the steel wall of the ship. A card was stabbed into the wall as if it were clay. "What on earth is this?" asked Orange to himself. He pulled on the card, but it wouldn't come out. He looked nervously at Lemon. "Heh, my hands are sorta sweaty…" he mumbled. She raised an eyebrow. She strolled over to the wall and effortlessly pulled out the card. She handed it to Orange, smirking. He scowled. "I loosened it."

"Oh suck up your pride and read the note," said Lemon, laughing. Orange looked down. He hadn't noticed a small piece of paper taped to the card. He read it aloud.

"This is the key to the cell. Your Pokémon and equipment are down the corridor in front of you and to the left. Get out of here, and do it quickly, carefully, and silently. From, a friend." Orange finished. He looked up at Lemon. "I dunno about you, but I've never had a friend who's knocked me out, stolen my stuff, and locked me in a cell on a boat headed towards God knows where."

"Can you be serious for just one second?" asked Lemon. "Don't answer that!" she added, as Orange opened his mouth. She took the note for Orange and flipped it over. "It doesn't say anything about my mom or the professor…" she said sadly.

"Don't be a greedy," said Orange, "We're lucky just to get this. Now lets do what it says and get out of here."

"Are you sure we can trust this 'friend'? It's like you said, I doubt anyone who did this to us is a friend…" said Lemon. Orange put his hand on her arm.

"I know, but it's the best chance we got," he said. Lemon nodded. "Then let's go."

Orange slid his wrist through the bars, and managed to slide the keycard through the lock. Orange pulled his hand back out as the door creaked and slid out of their way. The captives tiptoed as quietly as they could to the end of the corridor. Orange peeked around the corner into a very dimly lit hall. Sure enough, lying on a small metal bench at the end of the hallway, was their gear and Pokéballs. Orange was about to dash over and grab them, when Lemon grabbed his hand to hold him back. She pointed next to their stuff, with her finger over her lips. Orange followed her eyes, and hanging upside-down in the rafters above the bench, was a Zubat. Orange very slowly and very quietly tiptoed toward the bench, and picked up his Pokémon and slowly reattached them to his belt. He tossed Lemon her backpack and Pokéballs, one of which she dropped. Orange winced, then cautiously looked up again at the Zubat, and noticed it had no eyes. "Oh, it's blind!" he shouted.

The Zubat's ears twitched. It opened its mouth wide, then suddenly; all Orange felt was pain. He would have done anything in the world to end the pain that seemed to be splitting his head. "RUN!" he tried to call, though he wasn't sure if Lemon could even hear. She too had her fingers jammed into her ears, trying desperately to end the relentless Supersonic attack. He turned around and grabbed his back, which he quickly discovered was unzipped. The two eggs Orange had found his Elekid Buzzgo protecting fell out with a crash onto the floor. Orange feared for a moment that they would smash, and was relieved when he saw they were unharmed. Lemon scooped up one in her arms and ran, as Orange turned around to grab the other. He stopped abruptly. Skidding around the corner was a small team of the uniformed men, with the Zubat flying above them.

"They're escaping!" one called. "Get them!" called another. Orange kept going to grab the egg, when Lemon grabbed his hand.

"Come on! We don't have time!" he could vaguely hear her say.

"But the egg!" Orange shouted back. She grabbed him and they ran. Orange looked back as he ran, and saw a boy with a shadow over his face snatch the egg as they chased after the escaped prisoners. They came to a fork to the end of a corridor. "Uh, this way!" Orange shouted, and they took the left path. Orange had noticed that the Supersonic had died down a bit. Had they escaped their captors? Orange and Lemon ran up a small flight of stairs, and down another corridor, until they finally saw light leaking through the cracks around a small hatch in the ceiling.

They opened the hatch, and met a dazzling flash of sunlight. They were surrounded on all sides by deep blue ocean. Normally the ocean was a place of comfort for Orange, but now, it made him feel isolated and hopeless. Lemon closed the hatch behind them, and the pair ducked behind the cabin of the ship. Orange removed his two Pokéballs from his belt, and looked sadly at his Pokémon through the transparent red dome tops. Slowgo's eyes were wide and frightened, and Buzzgo's were distant and depressed. "I'm sorry buddy," said Orange to Buzzgo, "We lost one of the eggs." Buzzgo lowered his head sadly. "But we saved the other one," Orange said, looking at the egg Lemon clutched in her arms. Suddenly, there was a crack. A deep ridge made its way down the egg in Lemon's arms. Smaller cracks branched off, until the egg was covered with cracks. The egg fell apart, revealing the small monster inside…

-Chapter 6-

-VS. Lapras!-


	6. Chapter 6 VS Lapras!

-Chapter 6-

-VS. Lapras!-

"Muchu!" it cried happily. Orange and Lemon stared at the strange creature in Lemon's arms. It was a pastel yellow and magenta, with huge lips.

"It's a… Smoochum!" cried Lemon happily, "Oh, you're so cute! I could just love you and squeeze you and hug you for ever and ever and ever!" She squeezed the Smoochum in an extreme embrace. "Cutie! You are such a sweetheart, little princess! Oh yes you are! Can I keep her? Pleeease?" begged Lemon.

"Muchu!" said the Smoochum again, cheerfully voicing her approval. Orange removed his Elekid, Buzzgo, from his belt. He looked at him through the transparent top of his Pokéball.

"What do you say, buddy? Can Lemon keep this Smoochum? It hatched from one of the eggs you were protecting," asked Orange. Buzzgo looked up Lemon up and down, then back at Orange, and nodded sternly.

"Yay yay yay!" cried Lemon. She held the Smoochum up to her face. "I get to keep you little missy!" she said, "I'll call you… Jynxton!" she finished.

"Oh, right…" she said, looking around, "We're still kind of trapped on a boat, awaiting our recapture, aren't we…" She reminded herself, sadly. They were hiding behind the cabin of the ship, surrounded by crystal blue water as far as they could see. And worse, they didn't even know how they got there. "Oh, and I also forgot about the part where you got an entire army and a crazed bat to chase us down. Thanks for shouting it was blind, I wasn't entirely sure, you idiot. Thanks for that a lot," she snapped, bitterly. Orange was taken aback. "Therefore, I'm holding you fully accountable for getting us of this weird boat." She sat down on the deck and placed Jynxton the Smoochum in front of her. Orange sighed, but decided there was no point in arguing with such a stubborn girl. He took out his backpack. Inside he had only some potions some extra Pokéballs, and…

"Wah! Pokédex! Two of them!" shouted Orange. Sure enough, lying in the very corner of his dark backpack lay two orange Pokédex.

Lemon looked into space and cocked her head. "I think the plural form is Pokédi. Wait, what!?" She leapt to her feet. Jynxton tumbled off her lap and landed in a sprawl on the deck. Lemon picked her up and held her to her chest. "You found two Pokédi? No, I guess Pokédex is right. We'll go with that."

"A, shut up with the Pokédi," said Orange, laughing, "And B, yes, there are two orange Pokédex in my backpack. I guess they took them off Professor Oak. Wasn't there a third, though?" he wondered.

"Maybe one of them nicked it? Pokédex are really, really useful." She looked into the depths of his backpack and dug one out. She opened it up and it began to beep and flash. "USER REGISTERED" it stated. It flashed in Lemons face, and her dazed picture appeared on the screen. "Wait, I wasn't ready!" She pushed some buttons, then fixed her hair, and smiled. It snapped another picture, this one much more flattering. She entered more information. "I guess this is mine, then." Orange stared at her. "For now, anyway," she said.

Orange nodded. "I guess you're right." He withdrew the other one, and went through the same process, though with much less worrying about his user picture. Lemon pointed the Pokédex at Smoochum, pushed a button, then another, and two moves, Petal Dance and Ice Punch, were displayed.

"Lemon, we need to be looking for a way to get off this ship," said Orange. He sighed, closed his eyes, and massaged his temples. "Neither of us has a Pokémon big enough to carry us both across the water," he said. "I'm pretty sure hijacking the boat is out of the question," he continued. He heard a squeal, and wrinkled his nose. "Lemon, shut up." He said. He heard another, this time louder. He opened his eyes. "Lemon, I said sh-" he stopped. It wasn't Lemon squealing. There, several yards away from the ship, was a lone Lapras, swimming at the same pace. It was looking straight at Orange. It squealed again. "Wow, a Lapras!" said Orange. He reached into his pocket to check the Lapras on his Pokédex, but Lemon had a faster draw. Its entry said things about it ferrying people on its back, being hunted to endangerment, and being able to read people's minds.

"Reading minds, that sounds cool!" exclaimed Lemon. She shut her eyes and scrunched up her face. The Lapras turned and swam towards the ship. Lemon opened one eye. "Ooh, it worked!" she said, excited. "I thought really hard about wanting it to come towards us, and it did!"

"Good for you. I'm going to catch it," said Orange simply. He dug in his backpack and pulled out a Pokéball.

"Orange, didn't you read her entry?" asked Lemon, angrily, "It's nearly been hunted to extinction."

"I think its going to be happier this way than if those pirates found her, and us, and took us all," he responded, "But let me just check. He closed his eyes and concentrated on a question. 'May I catch you?' he thought. He opened his eyes. The Lapras was right at the side of the boat now. It nodded, but then splashed Orange with some water. "See Lemon?" asked Orange, "It says I can catch it. But I think that splash means… It wants a battle. So Let's go!"

"Go, Buzzgo!" Orange yelled. He tossed his Pokéball into the air and the baby Elekid popped out.

"Bibi!" he yelled. He grinned mischievously and tightened his fists. The Lapras blasted a harsh Icy Wind attack at Buzzgo, making him wince and cringe.

"Hang on Buzzgo!" yelled Orange, through gritted teeth. The attack ended, and Elekid shook off some remaining snow. "Karate Chop!" commanded Orange. Buzzgo leapt into the air, and slammed his fist down on the top of Lapras' skull. It squealed in pain. Buzzgo landed on the guardrail and smirked. Lapras began opened her mouth again, and Elekid tensed up for impact. But instead of a blast of ice, Lapras began to sing. The song was eerie and haunting, yet beautiful. Orange found himself pausing to listen to the strange melody. Buzzgo swayed, and his eyes began to droop. He closed his eyes and fell off the guardrail into the ocean. "Buzzgo!" shouted Orange. He rushed to the rail. He looked down into the water. Lemon quickly rushed to his side.

"Is he okay!?" she asked, "Where is he?" Lapras squealed with delight at its victory. Orange stomped his foot.

Suddenly, Lapras was launched into the air. Elekid burst from underwater, his fists sparking in an uppercut to Lapras' underside. Orange pulled out a Pokéball and tossed it at the Lapras. Lapras shrunk, and was sucked into the ball. The ball spun in the water as the Lapras struggled inside, until finally, it stopped. "Yeah! I caught her!" shouted Orange.

"Orange, that was amazing!" gawked Lemon. "How did you…?" she began.

"When I stomped my foot," said Orange simply, "That was my command for his Thunderpunch attack," said Orange. He aimed a Pokéball at Buzzgo, who was floating merrily in the water, and returned him to it. Then he tossed the Pokéball for his other Pokémon, Slowgo, into the water, next to his new Lapras. Slowgo the Slowpoke popped out, and after a bit, cried happily. "Slowgo, toss me the Lapras' Pokéball," Orange said. The Slowgo nodded, then began to sink underwater. The top of the Kings Rock on his head submerged. Slowgo launched himself forward and bopped the Lapras' Pokéball with the top of his head, sending it soaring gently into Orange's hands. He returned Slowgo to his Pokéball as well.

"It came from over here!" Orange heard. "Hurry up, they'll escape!" the person said again.

"Orange, they found us!" whispered Lemon. She grabbed his wrist, fear in her eyes.

"Rasgo, Go!" yelled Orange. He tossed the Pokéball with his new Lapras, now nicknamed Rasgo, into the air. The Lapras landed in the water with a splash. Orange climbed the rail, then swung over. He hopped onto Rasgo, and sat down on the spiked purple shell on her back. She craned her neck around, and nuzzled her new trainer's shoulder. "Lemon, come on!" he whispered franticly. She hesitated. "Lemon, they're going to catch you!" he whispered, "Just jump! I won't let you fall!" She closed her eyes, and climbed over the rail.

"They're escaping!" yelled someone. Lemon spun around. Three members of the crew of pirates burst from the hatch door, clad in white uniforms with red skulls on them, and spotted Lemon. She looked at Orange, closed her eyes, and jumped. She landed softly on Rasgo, Orange assuring her safe landing.

"Rasgo, Surf! Fast!" he shouted. The Lapras dashed across the sea at top speed.

"Get back here, kid!" One yelled, standing at the rail. Lemon looked back at them and stuck out her tongue. She and Orange laughed as they sailed further and further away from the ship. Suddenly, it swerved.

"Wah! It's coming after us!" yelled Lemon. Rasgo could swim fast, but she didn't have a motor. The boat quickly caught up to them, its sleek black paintjob sparkling in the sunlight. "Orange, do something!" Lemon yelled.

"Rasgo, Shadow Ball!" Orange shouted. Rasgo took in a huge gulp of air, then released a burst of dark energy. The ball soared across the sea, parting waves as it went then smashed head on into the Pirate's black ship. It blasted a hole into the hull, and the ship exploded. Lemon and Orange watched in awe, as they were ferried away from the band of pirates, and toward the quickly approaching Tangelo Island.

The boy with the neon eyes clambered onto a bit of debris. He looked around, to make sure no other members of the Blood Dragons were near, then removed Professor Oak's third Pokédex and Buzzgo's second egg from his pocket. Suddenly, a piece of the eggshell fell off of the top of the egg. Other cracks branched from the hole at the top, until finally, the pieces fell away, revealing a Magby.

"Bubu!" it exclaimed. It looked around at the ocean, then up at its new trainer's face.

He gave an unconvincing smile. "Shh." He said. The Magby nodded.

The boy opened the orange Pokédex. "USER REGISTERED" it said, like before. It flashed a picture of the boy's face, and then he entered his information, beginning with his name. Lime.

-Chapter 7-

-VS. Mr. Mime!-


	7. Chapter 7 VS Mr Mime!

-Chapter 7-

-VS. Mr. Mime!-

Lime glanced around again. There was no one too close. He pointed the Pokédex in his hands at the Magby sitting beside him on the driftwood, and pushed some buttons. Three attacks were displayed.

"Magzy, Smog," Lime whispered to the Magby. It looked at him for a moment, confused, then realized it was being addressed with a nickname. It nodded, and grinned mischievously. It took a big gulp of air, then exhaled a putrid stream of toxic gas from its mouth. A small ember fell from his mouth as he did so, burning a small hole in the driftwood.

"What's happening!?" yelled a Blood Dragon member.

"Someone used a Smog attack!" boomed a raspy voice.

Magzy finished clouding the area around the wreckage. Lime pulled an empty Pokéball from his belt. "Return, Magzy!" he said. Magzy shrunk and soared into the Pokéball. Lime reattached it to his belt.

"Who said that?" demanded another crewmember.

"It sounded like…" began another.

"Fearzy, go!" yelled Lime. He tossed a Pokéball into the air, and an enormous brown bird emerged. She swooped toward the water, and Lime quickly hopped onto her back. "Fly, to Tangelo Island!" he shouted. Lime wrapped his arms around her neck as she caught an updraft and was launched high into the sky. The smoke slowly cleared around the wreckage of the ship, but Lime was long gone…

"What is that?" asked Orange, pointing to the huge landmass Rasgo was sailing towards.

"Err… Haven't you ever been to Tangelo Island?" asked Lemon, staring at him.

"No, I'm on vacation with my Mom and Dad on Valencia Island. I was, anyway…" he said. He paused for a moment, staring into the water rushing by them. He suddenly missed his parents.

"Don't worry," said Lemon, as if reading his mind. She placed her hand on Orange's shoulder. He glanced up at her. "We can go back to Valencia Island in the morning, after we're sure those weird pirates are gone," she said, "And we can find my mom and the professor too…" She stood up and pat Rasgo lightly on the head. Rasgo squealed happily. "You know," Lemon began, "We're actually pretty lucky." she said. Orange rose an eyebrow, skeptically. "My mom once said that Lapras usually travel in packs," she said. "I wonder why this one is all alone?"

"Why don't you ask her?" said Orange. He nodded at Rasgo. Lemon closed her eyes, and concentrated on the question. 'Why were you all alone?' Rasgo sent a sort of a picture into Lemon's head. Rasgo was being attacked by another Lapras. She sent another picture of her swimming away alone. The image faded away. Lemon opened her eyes, and stroked Rasgo's neck sadly.

"So… what-" Orange began.

"She was abandoned, Orange. She was abandoned." Lemon and Orange stared into the ocean at their quickly growing shadows…

Orange, Lemon, and Rasgo arrived at Tangelo. Rasgo rode a wave right onto the sandy beach, and Lemon and Orange hopped off.

"Rasgo, return!" Orange held up Rasgo's Pokéball and pushed the button. Rasgo shrunk to pocket size and landed in the ball. It closed, and Orange reattached it to his belt. The sun was barely visible over the waves as they climbed a pair of wooden steps.

They followed a path up a street, toward the town. There were small houses dotting the area. They followed the houses toward downtown. Orange and Lemon looked around at the tall buildings. Orange shouted over the roar of the people and traffic. "Where are we going to stay the night?" he asked. Lemon thought for a moment.

"When my mom and I vacationed here, we stayed in a place called…" she paused, thinking "Uhh… the Tangelo Resort or something," she said, "But I don't remember where it is." Orange stopped a nice looking person passing by.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Tangelo Resort is?" he asked.

He was a tall man with spiky blonde hair. He looked about 30, and was wearing clothes that clearly showed he was coming home from work. "You mean Resort Tangelo, yeah?" Orange looked at Lemon, who nodded.

"Yes sir, do you know where it is?"

"Continue down this street 'till you hit Drift Street, then turn right. It should be at the end of that block."

"Thank you so much, sir," Orange said, grinning.

"Thanks mister," said Lemon. He smiled and waved, then continued on his way home. They followed his directions, and sure enough, at the end of Drift Street, was Resort Tangelo.

It was very tall, easily 50 floors. The glass reflected the setting sun into their eyes, making Lemon and Orange squint. They automatic door opened as they stepped in, and they walked up to the front desk. There was a rather bored looking teenage girl working there. She was wearing an excessive amount of makeup and had her hair-dyed purple. She sighed. "Can I help you?" she said in a drawling voice.

"Uhh, yeah, we need a room, to stay the night," said Orange.

"Err, two rooms," Lemon put in. Orange looked down for a moment, then nodded at the girl.

"That's gonna be $1000 for each room," said the girl. Orange and Lemon's mouths simultaneously fell open.

"Can you afford…?"

"No way."

They sighed.

"Well," said Orange, "We'll be back in a little while."

The girl stared at them with a glazed look. "Whatever," she said.

Orange and Lemon turned around and walked toward the exit.

"Ooh!" shouted Lemon. She grabbed the back of Orange's shirt.

"Bach!" yelled Orange, strangled. "Okay," he said, rubbing his throat, "Now that I can't breath, what is it!?"

"Check it out!" she said, pointing to a cardboard cutout of several Pokémon fighting each other. Below were details on a Pokémon Battle Showdown.

"Orange, it's tonight! Do you think we can still enter? Prize money is $5000!" she said. He thought about it for a brief moment, then nodded. He grinned.

"Let's do it."

"Finally!" yelled Lemon. After searching for ages, the two found the Tangelo Stadium. A larger version of the poster in the hotel was hung up next to the entrance. "Hurry up!" she shouted at Orange. They ran up to a young teen standing at a snack bar.

"Hello sir, do you know where-" her stomach suddenly roared. She was practically starving!

"Wow, you're reeeally cute!" she said. She grabbed his hand, and batted her eyelashes. Orange quickly reddened and looked away. "Could I maybe possibly get like ten hotdogs? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" she flashed a sickly sweet smile. The guy blushed.

"Sure thing, baby." He leaned in to plant a kiss. Lemon held up her hand.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Where's the registration office?" she asked. He blinked, and pointed down the hall, to a small sign above a door. 'REGISTRATION OFFICE' was written on it.

"Oh, thanks so much!" she grabbed ten hotdogs from the rack, shoved them into a stunned Orange's arms, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him toward the office. Lemon knocked on the door, and slowly opened it. She peered in.

"Excuse my mister, is it too late for me and my friend to register?"

"Err, no, I guess not," he said. He had a big bushy mustache, and small glasses teetering on the tip of his nose. He turned from his computer, dug in a drawer at his desk, and pulled out some registration papers. Orange and Lemon sat down in a chair, and filled them out. A little bit later, the first round of the tournament began…

"Hello Tangelo!" shouted the announcer, "Welcome to round one of the annual Tangelo Pokémon Battle Showdown!" he continued, "Here's our first contestants, Orange, and Reyley!" Orange stepped out from the waiting room, into the center stadium. He squinted at the sudden and dazzling sunset that hit his eyes. He grinned, snatched a Pokéball from his side, and enlarged it. He gave a glanced at Slowgo through the transparent dome, and they nodded at each other. His opponent, Reyley, slowly emerged from the shadows of the opposing waiting room. He was short, and had thick black hair. He smirked, and wordlessly tossed out a Great Ball. It burst open, and a Mr. Mime emerged. He frowned and went into a fighter's stance. He wagged his finger at Orange. Orange laughed and tossed Slowgo's ball into the center of the stadium. Slowgo emerged in a burst of light. "Let the showdown begin!" shouted the announcer.

Both combatants immediately launched into battle.

"Slowgo, Headbutt!"

"Mimien, Reflect, Light Screen!"

Acting on Slowgo's slow reaction time, Reyley's Mr. Mime, Mimien, whipped up two fast walls of light. Slowgo gained momentum, and smashed head on into the walls. The walls bounced lightly into Mimien, barely making him twitch. The HP bar on the display lowered by only a few points. Orange gritted his teeth.

"Oh… Kay? Slowgo try a Bubblebeam!" Slowgo blasted a stream of bubbles at Mimien. They pattered softly against the walls of light. Mimien was, again, unaffected.

"Err… Psychic?" Orange commanded, unsure. Slowgo's eyes flashed. Something shimmered in front of the walls, clearly softening the blow.

"Mimien, Double Slap!" Reyley said. Mimien sprinted toward Slowgo, and began a barrage of harsh slaps. His HP meter lowered drastically with each round.

Orange glared furiously at Mimien. He stared into the sunset sky, then realized another technique his Slowgo knew.

"Slowgo, Fury Cutter!"

Slowgo walked towards Mimien, and batted him with his paw. Mimien's HP bar barely seemed to flicker.

Reyley blinked, then laughed. "Are you serious? That's it?"

"Slowgo, again!" Orange commanded. Slowgo took another swipe with his paw. Mimien's bar slid a little more. And again, and again.

Reyley began to sweat. "It's getting stronger…!" Mimien's HP bar took larger and larger plummets each turn.

"Mimien, Confusion!" Reyley commanded, nervously. Mimien exhaustedly sent a burst of energy at Slowgo. Slowgo winced, but remained strong.

"Okay Slowgo, one more! Fury Cutter!" Slowgo furiously smashed his paw into Mimien with all his strength. His HP bar fell to zero, and he fainted. They had won.

Lemon fidgeted on a wooden bench set in the middle of the waiting room. She looked nervously around at the other competitors. They looked tough… Did she actually have a chance of winning? Had Orange managed to win his fight? The door opened and Lemon jumped from her seat. Orange peeked in. Lemon sprinted over to the door.

"Did you win? Was it easy? Do I have a chance?"

Orange smiled. "Yes, yes, and yes."

Lemon beamed. "Okay," she said, "I'm ready."

-Chapter 8-  
-VS. Seel!-


	8. Chapter 8 VS Seel!

-Chapter 8-  
-VS. Seel!-

Lemon's match came. By the time Lemon left the waiting room, it was dark. A silver moon hung in the star streaked sky, providing a cool blue blanket of darkness. The stadium was illuminated with huge light fixtures spaced evenly apart throughout the perimeter. Lemon took deep breaths to help calm herself. The crowd cheered as walked towards the arena. Her opponent did the same. He was a boy about her age, wearing green clothes and who had blonde-ish hair.

The announcer came over the loudspeaker. "Our next combatants, Lemon and Garret!"

"Yeah, eh… good luck and stuff…" said Garret as he stood on his side of the arena.

"Eh, shut up," snapped Lemon. Garret gaped.

"Go, Milton!" Lemon tossed the Pokéball containing her Miltank, Milton, into the arena. The pink cow Pokémon emerged.

"Mido mido!" it said happily.

"Seelor, go!" Her opponent launched her own Great Ball into the stadium, and released the Pokémon inside.

"Wau!" it barked. Its eyes sparkled, and it clapped its flippers together.

Lemon pulled out her 'borrowed' Pokédex from her pocket. She pointed it at the Seel and read up on it. Then she pointed it at Milton, and checked up on his statistics. She pulled a calculator out of her pocket, and sat down in the middle of the arena.

Garret stared at her. "…Err, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh, quite enough talking," she said. She looked back from the Pokédex, to the calculator, back and forth, counted some stuff on her fingers, then suddenly shouted "Yay! Electric!" She pointed at Seelor the Seel. "Milton, Hidden Power!" Milton gathered his energy, then suddenly released a burst of energy. It struck Seelor, flipping it over. It jumped back off, shook it off, and grinned maliciously.

"Seelor, Ice Beam!" Seelor launched an icy laser from the horn on its head. It struck Milton in its large tummy, knocking it backward. Lemon frowned.

"Milton, Hidden Pow - "

"Disable!" commanded Garret. Seelor's eyes shined. Milton suddenly took on a glazed look in his eyes. He scratched his head.

"Ugh, he forgot how to do it?" she said angrily, "Um… okay, try Defense Curl!"

Milton tucked himself into a ball.

"Seelor, Encore!" Garret stated, "Oh, hehe, that rhymes." Seelor clapped its flipper together. Milton grew giddy, and began to bounce up and down.

"…Err, yeah. Milton, use - " Lemon began. Milton pulled into a tighter ball. "So… okay," she said, "We have to wait a couple turns."

"Now use Takedown!" Garret commanded. Seelor smashed full force into Milton. He toppled over. Seelor clapped again, and Milton rolled up again. Garret repeated his command, and Seelor used Takedown on Milton once again. His HP bar displayed on the screen above them was dangerously low… Seelor's was still about two thirds full. Her Encore attack ended. Lemon suddenly smirked.

"Milton use Rollout!" she commanded quickly. Milton, tucked tightly from his repeated Defense Curl, rolled faster and faster, then launched himself at Seelor. Her HP bar plummeted. Milton spun in tight circles as it waited Seelor's assault.

"Ice Beam!" shouted Garret. Seelor launched another freezing beam at Milton. It buzzed past him and missed. Milton spun back at Seelor, KO'ing him. Lemon won.

"Yay! I won! Take that LOSER!" Lemon cheered. She did a sort of a dance. Garret hung his head in shame, and walked away sadly.

Lemon danced her way back into the waiting room, where Orange was sitting on the bench awaiting the result of Lemon's battle. She dashed in.

"Orange I won! I crushed that sorry dork like a bug!" she gave him a bone-crunching hug.

"Oww ow ow!" he said. He pushed her away. "Okay, so we made it past the first round… How many more?" he asked.

Lemon thought and counted on her fingers. "Err… three? Wait, no, four. Wait just kidding, I had it right the first time. Three. Three rounds. Yes." She fidgeted. "Think we can do it?" she asked.

Orange grinned, and nodded. "Oh yes. No way we'll lose."

"Buzzgo, Thunder Punch!" Orange called. Buzzgo gained momentum and leapt into the air, and smashed his fist into an opposing Pidgeotto. It fell from the sky and smashed into the dirt of the stadium floor, arousing a cloud of dust.

"Yeah! We won again!" Buzzgo jumped at Orange, toppling him over. They laughed as Orange sputtered out "We did it! We're in the finals!"

He stepped into the waiting room, still laughing.

"Lemon I won again! I'm in the finals! Just like you!"

Lemon gave a small smile. "You know it, just like me. Meaning you're BATTLING me in the finals."

"Oh… wow, you're right…," he said, sadly, "well… What should we do? We already get the money, should we just like… drop out?" he asked.

Lemon stared at him like his face had lit on fire. "Uhh, no way buddy, we're finishing this. Me versus you."

Orange laughed. "Well then princess… Bring. It. On."

-Chapter 9-

-VS. Smoochum!-


	9. Chapter 9 VS Smoochum!

-Chapter 9-

-VS. Smoochum!-

Lemon was already on the field as Orange stepped from the opposing waiting room. It was nearly midnight, and both of them were exhausted. But, in competitive spirit, Orange and Lemon shook it off and prepared to give it their all.

"Let's battle our two official starters. My Smoochum versus your Elekid." Orange gave a tired smile and nodded.

"It's been a long night, but the finals are finally here! Orange of Fuchsia City versus Lemon of Valencia Island! These two late entries simply plowed their way through the competition! Let their match begin… NOW!"

"Jynxton, Petal Dance!"

"Buzzgo, Karate Chop!"

The two baby Pokémon executed their commands. Jynxton the Smoochum struck a pose and summoned a barrage of pink petals. She twirled about, and smashed into Buzzgo. Buzzgo whipped around with a sharp, swift chop, and hit her dead on. She squealed and soared back.

"Thunderpunch!"

"Ice Punch!"

Buzzgo's fist surged with electricity as Jynxton's sparkled with a layer of ice. Their fists collided, and they were both knocked back. Buzzgo kicked up dust as he fell into the dirt in a block of ice. Smoochum, completely paralyzed, fell like a statue as well. The two trainers stared expectantly at their respective Pokémon, with zero results.

"Err… Do you… have like a…?" Orange stammered.

"Freeze Heal? I'll give you one if you trade me a Paralyze Heal," Lemon offered.

Orange pulled a Paralyze Heal from his pack. He tossed it to Lemon. She sprayed it on Jynxton, then tossed it aside. "Thanks, loser. Jynxton, Petal Dance!"

"Wait, what?" Orange stuttered.

Jynxton spun around and slammed into Buzzgo's frozen self.

"Lousy cheater!" Orange grumbled.

"Relax, buddy. Here you go." She dug around her bag, then tossed a small capsule to Orange. He sprayed it on Buzzgo and the ice quickly melted.

"Just wanted a bit more of a leg up," she said, shrugging. Smoochum continued her uncoordinated ballet and ran into the shivering Elekid. She suddenly became very dizzy, and fell over.

"Err, try another Ice Punch?" Lemon said, unsure what to expect. Jynxton took an almost drunken jab at the air, then awkwardly fell over. Her HP bar on the screen above, already about half way depleted from Buzzgo's onslaughts, lessened further.

Orange beamed… Lemon pouted. "Fine," Lemon said, "No way I'm going to let Jynxton faint without a reason. Time for a new technique… Jynxton, Perish Song!"

Jynxton shook off her dizziness for a moment and sung a haunting melody. Each note drilled itself into Buzzgo's brain, driving him crazy.

"Now both of our Pokémon will faint in three turns." Lemon said darkly.

Orange frowned. "Okay…? We were gonna split the money anyway. Karate Chop!"

Buzzgo jumped at Jynxton. He prepared to deliver a powerful chop to Jynxton, when she suddenly and accidentally stumbled out of the way in its dizzy confusion. The Perish Song note buzzed in Buzzgo's head… two more turns.

"Try another Ice Punch," suggested Lemon. Jynxton swung at Buzzgo before he retreated from his attack, hitting him square in the chest. Luck was on her side, and he was frozen once again. Orange gritted his teeth… He only had one more turn, and there was no way he could unfreeze his Elekid.

"Any chance I could get another…?" Orange began.

"Not in your life, buddy," Lemon said, laughing, "Looks like we've tied. After this attack, both our Pokémon will faint. Jynxton, Petal Dance!"

The little Smoochum danced around with no prevail, but it still got the job done. A dreadful note throbbed painfully in each Pokémon's head, and the fainted. Smoochum peacefully lay down on the ground, and Buzzgo's icy cage thawed and he did the same.

"Wow! What a battle! Sure it was anticlimactic, but whatchagonnado?" the announcer said.

Both trainers returned their Pokémon to their respective Pokéballs, shook each other's hands, and waited on the field as someone brought them their check.

A little while later, Orange and Lemon had cashed the checks, paid for the hotdogs they took, then dragged themselves to the hotel, where they paid for their rooms, and collapsed into their beds…

Wind whipped up sand, piercing Drake like needles. He took slow steps against it as he made his way to the dark shore of Moro Island. The sea churned and swirled, giving a shattered reflection of the pale moon in the sky. Drake sat down in the sand, and pulled out his iPoké from a deep pocket in his vest. It was almost midnight. It was almost time to go.

-Chapter 10-

-VS. Gengar!-


End file.
